Opposites Attract
by XxUndomielxX
Summary: Bradin meets a girl who is his complete opposite. But he somehow, ends up falling for her. But there are one or two BIG secrets she "forgets" to tell him. My summary sucks. Just R&R.


A/N: Hello all! Too my astonishment, I enjoy the show Summerland. It's not the kind of thing I'd normally watch, but when my friend made me watch it at her house, I became hooked. So I'm bored right now and decided to write this. I just want to see if it gets reviews. If so, then I'll continue it, if not then oh well. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland, or any of its characters, places, and so on. Obviously anything you don't recognize is I probably made up.  
  
Bradin Westerly was bored out of his mind. He and Sara had broken up, and today wasn't really a good day for surfing. Jay's shop was closed, and there was nothing else to do. He finally decided just to walk around He walked into a small music store called 'Maddness.' No one was in there. There was very loud music playing, sounded like Marilyn Manson, not Bradin's style. There were about 4 aisles with CD's on the left side of the store, and on the right, there were instruments, mostly guitars, and other instrumental supplies. It looked a lot smaller on the outside than it actually was. He started to flip through CD's, when he was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the room in the back. "Shit!" said a female voice.  
  
"Hello?" Bradin called, walking towards the open door in the back, which he assumed was for storage.  
  
A girl popped her head out the door She looked about his age. She had blood red hair with thin black streaks scattered throughout it. She was very pretty. She had full lips that had gloss on them that matched her hair color, and he noticed she had a piercing right in the middle of her lower lip. She had very odd colored eyes. They were very dark green with amber flecks in them and were outlined heavily in black eyeliner. She had fair skin, which was uncommon in California. She smiled at Bradin and said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. Damn, I have to get Ash to fix that fucking bell!"  
  
Bradin chuckled at this. "Are you okay? I heard a crash."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of... tripped... on a drum set. Klutz," she replied.  
  
Bradin laughed again. "I'm Bradin Westerly," he said as he stuck out his hand. The girl had come out from the room and he got a better look at her. He saw that her red hair fell nearly to her waist, and was straight, and then started to get wavy halfway down. She had a very nice body. Nearly perfect curves and a nice slim waist. She was about 3 inches shorter than him. She was wearing a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt with a black bikini top over it. The bikini had white skulls on the breasts. She also had a pair of very baggy black cargo jeans on that were held up by a belt that looked like a seatbelt. She had a tattoo around her belly button. There were silver and leather pieces of jewelry dangling from her wrists, neck and ears.  
  
She smiled and shook his hand. "Faith Marsten. Can I help you find anything?" she asked.  
  
Bradin shrugged and replied, "No not really. I was just kind of bored so I decided to take a look around here."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Well, I'll stop bothering you."  
  
"You aren't bothering me. You can stay and hang out if you want. I could use someone to talk to. You're the only person who's been here all day!"  
  
"Oh... alright." Bradin said with a smile. "How come I never see you around the beach?'  
  
Faith laughed. "Do I look like the beach type?" Bradin shook his head no. "It's actually this intense fear of sharks I have. They creep me out and the idea of being in range of one just scares the crap out of me. But I go at night sometimes, for parties and shit."  
  
"Oh. So you stay here all day or what?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Well, no. I work here on the weekdays and then I practice with my band in most of my spare time, or we do shows."  
  
"Oh, you're in a band? That's cool."  
  
"Yeah. I sing and play guitar. We mostly just do covers of Evanescence and Lacuna Coil songs though. We haven't really done any of our own songs."  
  
The two exchanged information for the remainder of the hour. He learned interesting things about her, like she was obsessed with Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles and had the word 'Lestat' tattooed on her inner left wrist. He also learned that the one around her belly button said 'One ring to rule them all' in Elvish. She had gotten this done because she loved The Lord of the Rings as well.  
  
"You like to read huh?" Bradin said.  
  
Faith nodded. "Books are my escape from reality. And music of course."  
  
"Surfing's mine." Bradin said.  
  
"I knew you were a surfer as soon as I saw you." Faith said. "I must say though, you aren't like the other surfer guys around here. They're mostly mindless idiots who can't hold a good conversation."  
  
Bradin had to agree there. Most of them were just a bunch of muscle heads.  
  
"Sorry, I'm being stereotypical," Faith said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's true anyway." They both laughed.  
  
Before they knew it, 5 o'clock had rolled around and Faith could close up the store. She led Bradin out and locked the door behind her. They stood in a kind of awkward silence. Bradin broke it. He wanted to ask this girl out on a date. Normally, he wouldn't have, but she was so... different than anyone else he'd met here. She was pretty, and his complete opposite, but this intrigued him. "Do you want to get grab something to eat?" he asked her.  
  
She looked a bit shocked. "Are you asking me out Bradin?' she said with a smirk.  
  
"Well... yeah." he replied shyly.  
  
"Okay then. Let's go," Faith told him. Bradin had to admit, he thought she was about to say no, but was relived at her answer.  
  
"I thought you were gonna turn me down," he said.  
  
"No. You're cute. I was just a little... surprised. I mean, look at us. I'm a pale, vampire looking thing, and you're a hot, tanned surfer boy from Kansas."  
  
Bradin chuckled. "I guess opposites attract," he said. 


End file.
